silverstagfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.24
Released: 10-25-2014 Bug Fixes: * Upgraded soldiers for the Vaegir faction should now be dismissable in the town recruitment interface. * Debug messages should no longer occur when visiting your character report as a mercenary. * Corrected an issue where visiting a companion's tournament settings prompts an error about selections. * Vaegiran Psiloi will now have Power Throw vs. Power Draw to support their javelins. * Battle weariness recovery factors are now influenced by your Cultural Focus policy as intended: ** Weariness penalty per battle represents how much morale drops for each battle. ** Weariness recovery maximum is the limit to how much morale this factor can improve every 4 hours. ** Weariness recovery rate increases the rate that recovery ramps upward from 0 to your recovery maximum value. * The troop ratio bar and battlemap should no longer appear when walking around a town or village unless an active prison break is being attempted. * The "I've been hit" sounds played in a male voice regardless of character gender have been removed. * The item commissioning system should no longer get stuck after making 100 commission requests. * Items being repaired were never actually getting upgraded if they rolled the correct chance to do so. This has been corrected for future repairs, but cannot be retroactively fixed. The associated metric has now been reset. * The "unmatched try_end" script error that sometimes occurs on the "party morale" interface has been corrected. * Companions should no longer have permanent points stuck in the old Trainer skill. * Nissa will no longer begin her story quest if there isn't room for her to join your party. * Companions can once again use emblems to instantly finish reading a book. * Corrected an issue with the way money was being withdrawn from player treasuries. Conveniences: * Item commissions can now be globally reset within the "list all commissions" interface. Balancing: * Castles and villages will now generate mercenary troops. Castles do this at 50% the standard rate and villages at 17% the standard rate. * Values for army size adjustments from the Cultural Focus policy have been adjusted now that battle weariness factors were added in: ** Trade 2 penalty has been reduced from 20 to 12 fewer men. ** Trade 1 penalty has been reduced from 10 to 6 fewer men. ** Conquest 1 bonus has been reduced from 10 to 8 more men. ** Conquest 2 bonus has been reduced from 20 to 16 more men. * The Slavery policy now increases the number of available peasants in a center by 15% (accepted 1) and 30% (accepted 2). * Forcing a village to give you supplies now causes a minor hit to relation with the associated faction. * Broadhead & Khergit arrows have had their damage capacity improved, but their quantity reduced. * Thrown weapons have been improved in damage and/or carrying capacity across the board. * Defenders will be much more likely to sally out against an army laying siege to a location if the average armor rating of the attacking troops is too low. * The chance of your artisan blacksmith repairing items beyond plain quality has been improved: ** At level 5 this has been improved from 1% to 4%. ** At level 8 this has been improved from 2% to 6%. ** At level 11 this has been improved from 3% to 8%. ** At level 14 this has been improved from 4% to 10%. ** At level 17 this has been improved from 6% to 12%. ** At level 20 this has been improved from 8% to 15%. Diplomacy Changes: * Forcing a village to give you their supplies now reduces relation with the fief owner by 2 instead of 1. * Attacking a village that is fighting of your raid now changes relation with the village owner by -4 instead of -3. * Many events that change relation with a lord or lady now spread a portion of that relation change on to all of their family. * The chance a lord will wish to purchase a lord you have prisoner (in your party) that he considers an enemy has been increased from 10% to 40%. * You can now sell non-noble prisoners to lords of factions that allow slavery or if they have a cunning or debauched reputation. Prisoners sold to lords are sold at half value unless they are from the same faction as the lord. * Lords that have become outlaw knights may now be recruited as vassals if you capture them. Kingdom Management: * Added a new interface hub for handling Affairs of the Realm. ** Added Interface: Custom Vassal Titles ** Added Interface: Fief Exchange * The Persuasion skill now reduces the chance that you will lose relation with a lord per week based on your kingdom policies by 1% per rank. * You may now elect to trade fiefs with other vassals of your faction. As a ruler you can negotiate a trade between two of your vassals and even force the trade at a risk of insulting one party over an unbalanced agreement. Troop Abilities: * New Ability: Charging Strike. ** Added Synergy from Haste. ** Added Synergy from Blademaster. * New Ability: Poisoned Weapons. ** Klethi's level 12 ability has been changed from Sprinter to Poisoned Weapons. Her use of this ability specifically does not penalize the player's honor. * New Ability: Shield Basher (AI) ** Note: This grants Artimenner his level 5 ability. * New Ability: Steady Footing * Modified Ability: Fortitude. ** New Effect: Reduces the effects of Poisoned Weapons by half. * Modified Ability: Useful Contacts ** New Effect: Now also reduces the chance of getting caught sneaking into a hostile location by 15% per companion that has this ability within your party. * Modified Ability: Silver-Tongued ** New Effect: Now improves the chance that your Persuasion skill will prevent relation loss with vassals each week from 1% to 2% per rank. * Modified Ability: Hardy ** Altered Effect: Heroes using this talent now only gain +1% healing for every two ranks of Ironflesh instead of +1% per rank with a maximum limit of +5%. Troops: * The Kingdom of the Nords have had their troops entirely revamped: ** Added: Nordic Hunter (Tier 1) ** Added: Nordic Bondsman (Tier 1) ** Added: Nordic Peasant (Tier 2) ** Added: Maiden of Aldelen (Tier 2 Unique) ** Added: Nordic Retinue Archer (Tier 3) ** Added: Shield Maiden (Tier 3) ** Added: Nordic Raider (Tier 3 Bandit) ** Added: Nordic Skald (Tier 3 Affiliated) ** Added: Jelbegi Lancer (Tier 3 Unique) ** Added: Nordic Warrior (Tier 4) ** Added: Nordic Spearman (Tier 4) ** Added: Nordic Skirmisher (Tier 4) ** Added: Nordic Scout (Tier 4 Affiliated) ** Added: Jomsviking (Tier 4 Mercenary) ** Added: Varangian Archer (Tier 5 Mercenary) ** Added: Nordic Berserker (Tier 5 Affiliated) ** Added: Thane of Sargoth (Tier 5 Unique) ** Added: Nordic Godi (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Valkyrie of Tihr (Tier 6 Unique) ** Added: Nordic Hirdmadrr (Tier 6) ** Added: Varangian Guard (Tier 7 Mercenary) ** Added: Nordic Huscarl (Tier 7 Affiliated) Silverstag Emblems: * A new interface has been added to the "personal reports" menu for Player Emblem Options: ** Character reset options include: *** Resetting your character's attributes back to 4 with excess points becoming unspent. (3 emblems) *** Resetting your character's skills back to 0 with excess points becoming unspent. (3 emblems) *** Resetting your character's proficiencies back to 25 with excess points becoming unspent. (3 emblems) *** Resetting your character's abilities. (3 emblems) *** A full reset of your character's attributes, skills, proficiencies and abilities. (8 emblems) ** Character development options include: *** Gaining 1 attribute. (3 emblems, cost scales up with each use) *** Gaining 1 skill point. (2 emblems, cost scales up with each use) *** Gaining 15 weapon proficiency. (1 emblem) ** Miscellaneous options include: *** Instantly finishing your current book. (2 emblems) Sub-Mods: * Added: Siege Scene Pack by Lord Samuel * Added: Better Banners Pack by MarkQuinn * Removed: Custom Clan Banner Pack by MadocComradin * Added: Black Knight and Bronze Knight Armour Pack (8 new items) by Full Invasion 2 ** Credited resources from Narf & Yamabushi. * Added: Nord Armour Set (4 new items) by SacredStoneHead Category:Versioning